Frisky time with John and Dave
by Keeblo
Summary: Dave has a little meltdown due to John's constant homophobic comments. He takes a walk to clear his mind but ends up unconscious as it starts to storm. John talks to Rose and finds out Dave's feelings, as well as his own. What will he do when he finds Dave? Will he find Dave? Lol this was an RP me and my bestie did...except the end, I edited that a bit. I just felt like posting it


Okay this is based off of an RP. It's kinda joke like but I am hopefully going to actually do something with this idea later. Which is why I most likely wont be finishing this particular piece. If you don't like yaoi or blow jobs, go away. ;) ~Keeblo

* * *

DavexJohn Story based off of Rp w/ Dianna

"Dave?" John shifted his weight from foot-to-foot. He knocked on his best friends door again, waiting for an answer. He sighed, Dave was always sleeping in. "Come on Dave wake up, it's almost ten." John looked down the hallway towards his room, feeling a little uncomfortable just standing outside of Dave's door. Relenting, he decided to go in. "I'm coming in okay?"

Dave grumbled slightly in his sleep, turning over towards his alarm clock. He swatted at it, mistaking John for the annoying buzzer. Hitting it a few times, he rolled back onto his stomach and sighed.

"D-dave? Sorry but it's time to get- Dave?!" John shut the door and turned to see his bestfriend lying tangled in his sheets, back and legs bare of clothing. Dave groaned and started to turn onto his side when he fell off of the side of the bed onto his back still tangled in the sheets.

"Oh," he yawned stretching his arms above him, "hey Egbert. What're you doin in my room?" Dave watched as his friend stumbled around covering his eyes. John almost made it to the door when he slipped on one of Dave's katanas lying on the floor.

"Dave!" John had no time to think as he fell forward. Arms out he expected to hit the floor, but instead felt something warm and smooth beneath him. Dave groaned slightly and mustered a small smile.

"Well hello there John...if you wanted to get all up and personal for a little look-see all you had to do was ask." He chuckled and groaned again as the action caused John's knee to shove into his groin more.

"D-dave! I'm not a homosexual, don't say things like that!" John flushed realizing he was still on the blondes chest and rolled off. He fumbled with his glasses as the blonde stood up and got dressed.

"If i was a girl you would've been all over that." Dave grumbled pulling his shirt over his head. Slipping on his shades, he left the room barely hearing the responce.

"Hah you wish." John stood up too, body still thrumming. Would he really have cared if Dave was a girl? Dave had attractive features so a girl would have been quite a sight. He frowned, 'But what's wrong with this Dave?' Hearing his stomach growl he quickly went downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

Dave walked into the kitchen and started to scavenge through cabnits and the fridge looking for food. He allowed a quick glance as John walked in, still red. He opened the freezer and pulled out a hot pocket, throwing it onto a plate and into the microwave. The blonde scratched his arm as he sat down at the island.

John was still flushed as he entered the kitchen, watching as Dave went through the fridge looking for food. He blushed harder as he realized he was watching Dave and the way his hips showed everytime he reached up to grab something. Unconsciously he flicked his tongue over his lips, sitting down and grabbing a box of cereal. The noirette cleared his throat and poured cereal and milk into his bowl, which he had set out earlier. He was a morning person, waking up before the birds did and didn't think it would be right to eat without his bestfriend and roommate.

"Dave is everything alri-" the timer on the microwave went off and Dave stood up, ignoring his counter-parts question. He slumped back into his seat and picked at his food, nibbling it every once in a while. John frowned at this, feeling as if it was his fault at least partially. He watched Dave's back as the blonde turned and appeared to be drawing.

Why does John have to play the homo card so much? Dave sighed and looked at one of his many sketchbooks. He opened it and started to doodle, thoughts flowing smoother. He had worked so hard too, was sure he was making progress. After they had beat the game Dave had asked John to move in with him. At first the noirette had relented but Dave had eventually got him to move in. Nowadays they would sit on the couch and have scary movie marathons as they cuddled on the couch. John would sleep in the blondes bed when he was having nightmares about the game or some scary movie they had watched recently. Red eyes focusing back to reality he stopped when he saw the familiar face on the page. He had begun to draw John from the day they went to the park for his birthday. John had smiled so much, even kissed the blondes cheek before muttering about not being homo.

John figeted as Dave sat silently with his back turned to other. 'Did i upset him?' John was beginning to feel more and more guilty the more he thought about it. 'Was it because i walked in on him?' The noirette wrinkled his nose and took a bite of cereal. Swallowing, he looked back at Dave who had tensed up.

"Dave?" He reached out and set his hand lightly on the others back. The blonde jumped and stood up quickly, leaving the room, racing upstairs. "Dave...what did i do?" John frowned and looked at the sketchbook that was lying on the cool surface of the island.

Upstairs, Dave locks himself in the bathroom and starts the shower. 'Damn it Egbert. It's bad enough i woke up with a boner, now you're giving me them in my subconscious!' Dave growled and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a shakey hand through his blonde locks and looked into his red eyes. It wasn't really John's fault that the blonde had started dreaming really sexy things. He just seemed prone to morning wood. Dave groaned and stripped, stepping into the stream of cold water.

Back downstairs John stared at the sketchbook intensly. He shouldn't, it would be rude to his best bro. It was probably just filled with shitty rap lyrics but something in John told him there was more. He bit his bottom lip and listened as the upstairs shower started. Releasing his lip he pulled the book towards himself and quickly opened it up. Inside he looked at the pictures of trolls or kids. He smiled at one that depicted Karkat with a giant head and a speech bubble that consisted of an ongoing rant about pails. Flipping through some more he finally stopped on the most recent one. His breath hitched as he stared down at the sketch that resembled him. At the park? He remembered, this was on his birthday after the game when he had kissed Dave on the cheek. His cheeks erupted into red again as he put the sketchbook back where he found it.

Dave shook his hair out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He hadn't brought any clothes so he was going to have to go change in his room. Unlocking the door he sucked in a breath as his skin broke out in goosebumps. The cool air flowed over his skin as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom. Once inside he pulled off the towel and changed into jeans and a tee shirt. He figured John wouldn't bother him anytime soon so he went to his closet and pulled out his artwork. He quickly organised them to ones he did while he was conscious and ones he did while he was sleeping.

Dave had a history of sleepwalking, so doing art in his sleep didn't surprise him as much as it should've. He leaned against his bed and picked out a painting he'd never seen before. In it Rose and Dave were talking while Jade and he stood in the background. It was a nice painting he decided. Giving it a once over he quickly realized something. John was staring at Lalonde affectionatly. Dave's blood boiled under his skin. "Why the fuck can't i have this? Just because i have a dick!" He threw the painting at the wall and stood up. The blonde looked at his sweatshirt hanging on the edge of his bed but decided against it and headed downstairs. He mumbled that he was going on a walk and left.

John had finished and taken care of his dishes so he went to go watch tv when he heard something from upstairs and then an angry sounding Dave yell afterwardss. He had started towards the stairs when Dave came down the stairs and mumbled something about going out for a walk, leaving him alone in the empty house. The noirette stared at the door, worry creeping over him. Dave wasn't acting normal. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Rose's number and curled up on the couch.

"Hello?" The familiar voice had John breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Rose can you come over? Dave's acting funny and he just left by himself. I'm scared and i don't know what to do."

"Of course I'll be over in a few minutes." John nodded and hung up, pulling a blanket around his shoulders.

Dave slammed a fist into a tree. He was worked up and needed to cool down so he could think clearly. Thinking, he began to head towards John and his secret spot. As he got to the clearing he made his way through underbrush of the foliage to the right of him. John and he had found this place one day as they played tag. John had crawled through the plants to get away from him, but instead had found the stream. Ever since they went to talk, swim, and throw rocks in the warmer seasons, skating around in the winter. He flopped down and lay on his back, closing his eyes to think.

At the house John sat up as the doorbell rang. Jumping up he quickly answers and allows Rose to come in. They both sat down on the couch and got settled.

"So tell me what's been going on." Rose sat and listened as John explained that morning up until Dave left. "I see, now I'm going to be completely blunt with you." She looked at the noirette. Dave had talked to her a lot about his crush on John. She'd even tried helping to get them together but John was an airhead. "Dave likes you. A lot. Better yet, he loves you and he has for a long time. This little thing you do, saying you're not homo, it hurts him." She watched as John's eyes widened.

"L-love me? No Dave is straight just like me, there's no way he-" The sound of skin on skin fills the empty air. John lifts a hand to his cheek as a burning sensation begins to tug on it. He stares horrified at Rose as she stands up.

"John, you don't understand. Dave loves you. More than anyone in the world. He's gone years of dealing with your homophobic comments and he STILL loves you. You cannot just sit there and say you don't have feelings for him too. You don't ever do anything other than with that guy. You need to stop being afraid and just realize you love him too." Rose turns to leave, "I'm sorry for slapping you, but maybe now you'll realize how bad he's been hurting. And don't ever say you're not a homo again, because we all know you are." Rose opens the door and leaves.

John sits and stares at the door for a few minutes, hand still on his throbbing cheek. "Dave...loves me?" He doesn't even notice the tears that slide over his fingers. Standing up he notices it's gotten dark really quickly and the wind has picked up. "Better go find Dave, the weather's getting bad." He grabs his hoodie and heads down the sidewalk to look for his friend.

Before the weather had turned, Dave lie next to the stream sleeping. Just outside of his sanctuary, a group of boys throw rocks into their make believe cave filled with monsters. One of them picks up a goose egg sized rock and tosses it. Back on the other side by the stream, Dave is knocked unconscious when a large rock hits his temple.

"Dave? Dave! Where are you Dave!?" John's beginning to panick. The weather has picked up and it's beginning to rain. In the distance he sees lightning, then hears a loud clap of thunder. He frantically thinks of where Dave might have gone. "He said he was going on a walk so he's probably not at someones so where could he..." His eyes shoot open and he starts running towards the park. When he gets there he scrambles through the plants to the other side. "Dave! Dave!" His eyes scan the stream which he realizes, has gotten fuller and quicker. He almost heads back when he sees a lump of blonde. "Dave, thank god i found you! It's okay I'll get you home safe." Tears are streaming down his cheek as he sees the motionless body on the ground with water soaking up to it's knees. John's fingers quickly look for injuries and feel the large bump on the others temple. He curses and pulls Dave's body up into a sitting position. The noirette hooks an arm around the blonde's waist and pulls them both up.

Still unconscious, Dave dreams of demons tormenting him, taking away his best friend who he has loved for years.

"It's okay Dave, we're gonna go home and w-we can w-watch some scary movies okay? A-and then we can cuddle on the couch and i can tell you what Rose told me, you'll t-think it's crazy. Just stay with m-me okay!" The rain picks up again and soaks them in waves of ice cold drops. John takes off his glasses which have clouded up, and hauls Dave and himself down the sidewalk towards their house. When he finally manages to get them there, he quickly deposites Dave on the couch.

John tugs off his and Dave's shoes and socks, followed by his hoodie and Dave's shades. He hesitates slightly but finally pulls off their shirts. Dave groans in his sleep and John leans forward to hear better.

"J-john..." John grabs one of Dave's hands in his own.

"Dave I'm right here okay, just um." He gets up and runs to the closet to grab more blankets. He lies down next to Dave and covers both of them in blankets, ignoring their wet pants. "It's okay Dave I'm here." John wraps his arms around the other's torso, both shivering. He sighs and closes his eyes, beckoning sleep.

"John?" Dave opened his eyes against the light to see familiar surroundings. At Dave's sudden motion John wakes up and blinks a few times.

"Yeah Dave?" John rubs his eyes tiredly and yawns.

"I'm not dreaming am i?" John shakes his head, but realized that he still has his arms around Dave and quickly puts them inbetween them.

"No this is real, I'm pretty sure." The blonde smiled and yawned too, causing the noirette to giggle. John starts to move to get off of the couch before realizing Dave and he were tangled together in the blankets. He lets out a tiny yelp as they fall and groans as Dave's weight falls on him too. John groans, glad there were blankets to cushion the fall but had still hit his head.

Dave untangles his left hand and puts it to John's forehead where a large scratch sat leaking a bit of blood. Before either could talk, the blonde tugged the noirette up and to the bathroom. Sitting on the counter, John watched as Dave went through cabnits and drawers leaving behind a mess.

"Um, Dave, what are you doing? Am I bleeding?" John scratches his arm anxiously as Dave continues to rummage through things.

"Huh? Oh yeah, a little bit. Here hold my hand this might sting a bit. I could only find the alcohol." Dave put John's hand in his and aloud him to squeeze it as he dabbed at the scratch with a cottonball. "There that should be good." He smiles at the shorter after putting the bandage on.

"I hate that stuff." John grumbled before hopping off of the counter. "I'm gonna go change okay?" John smiled at Dave and headed towards his own room. When he got there he shut the door and changed his stiff pants with a pair of jeans Dave had complimented before. He had gone shopping with Jade and Rose one day and they bought him a pair of 'guy skinny jeans' he believed is what they called them. Throwing on a blue hoodie he checked himself in the mirror and smiled at what he saw.

Dave took care of the first-aid things and headed to his room as well. Stripping out of his damp jeans, he put on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. He threw his clothes into his dirty laundry when he realized there was a problem. Looking down he laughed quietly: he had put on one of John's sweatshirts. Grinning he headed downstairs, grabbing his phone on the way.

"Want me to call Jane and have her make us some of her famous chicken noodle soup?" He heard John's agreement shouted from upstairs as he dialed the Crocker's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jane, can you bring me and Egbert some soup?" He heard what sounded like another female voice in the background that sounded suspiciously like Roxy.

"Oh yeah. Um, why?" More muffled sounds.

"Well me and Egbert got caught in the rain yesterday and could use something good to eat." Jane 'ah'ed and said she'd be by in an hour.

"She bringing soup?" John bounced into the living room and fell onto the couch next to Dave.

"Yup in an hour." Dave scooched over to make room for the shorter and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels until he saw Con Air playing and stopped. "Hey John do you remember how many times you gave people bunnies like in this shitty movie?" He grinned at his blue eyed counter-part.

"Shut up Dave, it's an emotional scene okay!" John had stood up on his knees watching the screen in adoration.

"Oh yeah, well how's this for emotional?" Dave playfully tackled John off of the couch and began to tickle him.

"Stop it Dave! No, don't that tickles!" They rolled around on the floor until Dave held the shorter to his chest. John kicked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Purr Johnkitty! PURR!" Dave rubbed John's stomach and unable to resist, began to poke him in the sides. John managed to flip himself over and shoved his hand over the other's mouth as the cat food song poured out of it.

Dave squeezed John's sides and managed to roll away and run off into the kitchen before getting caught. John followed close behind still giggling.

"Dave~ Oh Dave. I know you're in there. You better not be playing hide-and-seek. Because you know I'll just give up and leave you." John cautiously peeked into the kitchen, knowing Dave was hiding awaiting his prey so he could pounce.

"Oh why would i do that?" Gotcha. John crept over to the island and noticed the flour jar missing. Grabbing a hold of the sugar he held his breath and dumped the contents over the side of the island. A surprised Dave popped out covered in sugar.

Dave growled at the smug looking John and flung the flour at his face. John sputtered for a moment as Dave laughed loudly. Narrowing his eyes, the noirette scooped up some of the sugar/flour mixture and flung it at Dave.

"Oh it is on small fry." For a few minutes they jumped around the island throwing the sugar/flour mix at eachother until Dave fell onto his back with a thud. John tried not laughing but failed miserably as Dave acted like he was dying. "Oh the cruel world. What a sorry way to go!" John snickered as he place himself next to the blonde and acted sad.

"No Dave you can't die! There are so many things i haven't told you yet!" Dave let out an exasperated huff and threw his arm over his forehead and gripped his chest, letting some of the mix fall between his fingers.

"If only my night in shining armour would come and save me with true loves first kiss." John stopped laughing and looked down at his best friend. 'Should I? Aren't we just playing? But Rose said...maybe...' John looked down at his friend again and decided he needed to man up and kiss the guy who has always been there for him.

"If true loves first kiss will save you, i guess i must oblige." John reached out a hand and tilted Dave's head to a better angle. Slowly he leaned foreward, cheeks flushed and heart beating fast. At the same time the blonde's heart pounded so fiercly he was sure John could see it, or hear it. He peeked an eye open to see a pair of lips descend and fall onto his own. 'His lips are so soft.' was the first thing through the blonde's mind.

Dave snaked a hand into John's hair and tangled his fingers into the black mess. John also moved a hand to Dave's hair, wrapping them in the blonde locks. He also bit lightly onto Dave's bottom lip lightly asking for entrance. Red eyes slid closed as lips parted and tongues met in a heated dance. In the back of his throat, John noticed a vibration and blushed fiercely.

"I told you Johnkitty." Dave didn't want to end the kiss, but couldn't help it. Right then the doorbell rang and both groaned. "It's open!" Dave called out, pulling himself and John up as Jane walked into the kitchen and gave them a look that said 'What happened in here?' They both blushed and laughed as Jane went to the stove with a large pot.

"Well then, um here's the soup. Sorry but I'm going to have to head out earlier. See ya later you two!" Jane scurried out of the kitchen and left mumbling about her druken blonde counter-part.

Dave and John looked at eachother and started laughing.

"Do we even want to know?" Dave grinned at John and grabbed their bowls, taking a seat next to the noirette.

"So you wanna stay in today or do something?" Dave watched as John tinkered with his spoon, passing it over his lips.

"How about we stay in. We don't need anymore freak accidents where i have to come and save you." John smirked at his friend and took a spoonful of soup.

"Haha very funny. So you wanna just have a horror movie marathon?" John grinned and swallowed the hot liquid of his soup. "Good because i have the perfect movie in mind." Reaching over, Dave dipped his spoon in John's soup and put it into his mouth grinning. He did it again and gave a look to John as to challenge him for stealing the soup.

"Dave..." John glares at the blonde, "eat. your. own. soup!" The blonde grins and goes to take another spoonful when the shorter shoves the bowl out of the way. "Dave i'm warning you. Eat your own soup or I'm going to feed it to you." They stare eachother down for what seems like forever until Dave crosses his arms and grins at John.

"Make me." John reaches forward and puts a spoonful of Dave's soup in his own mouth, pulling himself onto Dave's lap and shoving their lips together. The blonde sits frozen for a moment not expecting this until he feels a tongue swipe acrossed his bottom lip. Sighing he decides to open his mouth and allows the hot liquid to enter his mouth with a slick tongue. He relaxes his throat and swallows as the tongue explores his mouth. Dave grabs John's thighs and pulls him onto his lap to better position them.

John moans as Dave begins to go lower on his neck, leaving small marks. "Dave..." Dave smirks and rests his head on the noirettes shoulder.

"You wanna go watch that movie now?" John growls but gets up and goes to the livingroom anyway. "Let Me In. Cutest movie with a vampire ever. But the original is just creepy." Dave puts the movie in and lies down on the couch, scooching back to allow John room to lie down as well.

As the movie progressed John cuddled into Dave more. Turning completely during jumpscares and bloody parts.

"Oh I love this part. She's hiding in the bathtub and the dude ends up dying. It's a jumpscare and bloody but I love it how she comes out and just kisses him ya know. Like 'Oh hey i'm a vampire and i just killed that dude but let me kiss you with my bloody lips' it's just so romantic." Dave laughed a bit as John cringed and covered his eyes, unable to hide the fact that he still wanted to see. Unable to stay focused on the movie, the blonde nipped and sucked at John's shoulder.

"D-dave?" John moved his fingers to wrap lightly into the blonde tresses as the other mm'ed. John's back arched as Dave sucked on the tender skin, skimming it with his teeth. Dave pulled them into a sitting position and took John's hand, kissing each of the fingers. "Heh, you know it's funny how you can be so...sexual, then go and be so caring and romantic." They both laughed lightly and looked at the other.

"Yeah i know, i scare myself with that sometimes too...Hey um John," John looked up at Dave with curiosity in his eyes, "I didn't know if you knew but there's this guy named Dave. Dave has had like this major crush on this other guy named John for years. And Dave just wanted to say...I love you John. Nothing in this world makes me as happy as you do. Not even applejuice and that's saying alot. I just, when you smile i smile, when you're down i want to be there to comfort you. I just love you so much John Egbert." John listened intently, eyes blurring up alittle as he chuckled at Dave's speil. Dave wiped lightly at the water brimming on the edge of John's eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Well I know this guy too. His name is John and he's the most confused person i know. For years he covered up the fact that he really loved his bestfriend Dave. He was so caught up trying not to scare Dave away, that in reality that's all he was doing. And he's also wanted to say for a long time, Dave I love you too. Your beautiful eyes, your smile, your stupid raps. I don't know what i would ever do without any of them." Now it was Dave's eyes turn to water up. For a few moments they just embraced eachother, taking in the others presence and confession.

Suddenly, Dave pulled them both up and turned on the stereo. John flushed for a moment and began to protest when Dave wrapped an arm around his waist and put each of his feet under the shorter's. Slowly he stepped forward and back, swaying them to the beat.

"Nothing's gonna change my love for you. You oughta know by now how much i love you. One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love. Oh John~ sing with me, come on. Nothing's gonna change my love for you~" Dave snickered as John flushed. For the rest of the song they swayed and twirled, laughing and ignoring the severe corny-ness of the action.

As it ended, Dave picked John up - who wrapped his legs around the blonde's torso - and kissed him sweetly on the lips. At a sudded vibration on his chest, Dave looked up at John and erupted with laughter.

"Hungry there bro?" John blushed harder and lightly shook his head. "Well then let's go find something to devour." Dave winked and intertwined their fingers, leading them to the kitchen. When they got in there Dave went to the fridge and pulled out a tub of ice cream, a can of cool whip, and chocolate syrup. Sitting down at the island, John looked suspiciously at items Dave brought over.

The blonde smirked and sprayed the whipped topping into his mouth, passing his tongue over his lips while watching John.

"Tease..."

"What was that John? I couldn't hear you." Dave's smirk grew as he leaned closer to the blushing noirette. Dave grinned mischeviously and grabbed the can of cool whip. He shook it up and sprayed John in the face. "Oh hey look at that. Here this'll help." He popped to lid on the chocolate syrup and squirted that into the other's face as well. "That didn't help. Well maybe my tongue can." John was wiping off his glasses when he felt a slick surface go along his cheek.

"Ew Dave what the fuck?!" His whole body was beginning to react and he cursed his growing erection.

"John~" Dave purred, nipping lightly at the others lobe. "What's up, you seem really...i don't know, turned on." He laughed again and pressed himself against the noirette, lips brushing the shell of his ear. "We've got three options. One, i can get you dirtier then we can go clean up together. Two, I can get you going then leave you hanging. Or three, I could just fuck your brains out on this counter." He motioned to the islands top and smirked as the other flushed more.

"W-well they all sound pretty good, especially the last one."

"Then we better hurry up and start the fun." Dave lifted John onto the counter top and crawled over him. Dave smashed their lips together, the other's mouth opening automatically. Their tongues fighting for dominance. John moaned and lifted his neck, exposing the soft skin and numerous bite marks. Dave responded by trailing open mouthed kissed down the side. Stopping under his jaw to bite. He licked over it in apology and continued his decent.

Under him, John squirmed, fingers delving into the blonde locks tugging and pushing. Dave looked up and motioned to raise his arms. John did so as Dave pulled off his sweatshirt. Not wanting to be the only one, he pulled at the hem of Dave's. Dave quicky tugged the fabric over his head and threw it to the floor. Back to his minstrations, he kissed down the noirettes chest, stopping to flick his tongue over perked nipples. John moaned out loudly and pulled at Dave's hair ruffly.

Dave stopped and slid back up to capture John's lips with his own, hand moving to cup his face. John's right hand untangled itself with Dave's hair and went to his sweats. He groaned as he tugged the sweats down to Dave's thighs, feeling the bulge press against his own. Above him Dave groaned wantonly and tugged at John'a jeans. Snarling, he looked down and unbuttoned them, moving once again to capture John's lips with his own.

John snickered as Dave growled at his pants, undoing them and pulling them down past his knees. He kicked them off and ran his fingers down Dave's toned shoulders. They both moaned as they shoved their hips together, friction and heat rising.

"Fuck...nngh...not enough...friction..." Dave pulled off his sweats and moved to remove their boxers. Tossing the offending material to the floor, Dave ran his fingers up John's inner thighs as goosebumps began to form.

"D-dave!" John arched as Dave grabbed his member and pressed his thumb onto the tip. Their lips collided again in a flash of passion and tongues. 'Wow we're actually doing this...he's waited so long...it's only fair if he is taken care of first!' John decided, pressing up against Dave's chest. Dave stopped and gave him a questioning look. John pushed Dave onto his back and crawled in between his legs. "Holy sh-shit Dave, you're like um..." Dave cocked his head to the side as John blushed further. "How the hell is that going to fit in me?" Dave looked down and grinned, blush crawling onto his skin.

John smirked and leaned down, breath ghosting over the others member. Tentatively he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. Dave jumped and groaned. John grinned and licked the underside experimentaly. The blonde threw his head back and shuddered. Now confident of himself, John put the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Dave brought a hand up to the noirettes hair and gripped it tightly in his fingers.

"F-fuck John...hn...that, that's really good ungh..." John pulled off with a pop and looked down at the blonde with half lidded eyes. The noirette moves down and hesitantly puts as much as he can in his mouth, holding the rest in his hand. He moans slightly as he begins to bob his head. Dave's fingers gently push and pull with every movement the shorter makes. With every suck, a wave of pleasure rolls up his spine, causing him to grip the others hair tighter.


End file.
